


Last Rites

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds Erica's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Rites

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Fireflies" with spoilers through that episode. Written for day 13 'Scene That Makes You Sad/Cry' of the 30 day meme challenge at Beacon Hills on LJ.

Derek’s footsteps echoed off the walls of the bank as he walked across the dusty floor.

He knew he should hurry, knew that he had to help the others catch Cora and Boyd—as much for their own sakes’ as anyone else’s—before the two out of control Betas managed to hurt anyone in their frenzied state.

But there was something else he had to take care of first.

The smell hit him long before he reached the closet where she’d been stashed, hidden away like a raggedy mop no one wants to look at until they need it.

A wave of nausea mixed with terror went through him as he opened the door.

There lay the body of his little blonde Beta, her face frozen in a look of horror that would have been out of place on her in life. Her lips were blue, her skin was pale, her eyes were sunken into her skull, and her tongue protruded from her mouth slightly.

Derek felt a profound sense of guilt as he took in the sight of Erica’s corpse. When he gave her the bite he promised it would make things better. Instead it had led to her death. He had failed her.

Fighting back tears, the Alpha picked up the shell that was once the young woman he’d come to think of as his family.

He would bury her in the forest outside the Hale home, next to Laura, with the hope that the Alpha and Beta would find each other in the next life.

And like when his sister was murdered, he would see that Erica’s killer did not go unpunished.


End file.
